Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler is a member of the X-men. He is the team's teleporter and "elf". He is The son of Mystique and Rogue's foster brother. He is also involved in a romantic relationshipe with the Scarlet witch. Personality Nightcrawler is a calm, caring, and white-hearted x-man. He is always there for any of his teamates and never lets them down. Kurt has shown really good leadership as shown in X-Caliber. However, desprite his chearful personality, Kurt can be very aggressive when in a serious situation or if any of his friends are in seriuos danger. Physical Apperence Nightcrawler has a demon-like apperance. He has blue fur, black hair, demonic tale, three figers on each hand and two toes on each foot,golden eyes with no visible pupils. His X-men suit is black and red with an X in the middle, white gloves and boots. History Early life Kurt Wagner was born in Bavaria, Germany to the mutant Mystique. His demonic apperance was what forced his mother to abandon him at an early age . It is unknown what happened to him next. At some point, Kurt was exposed as mutant to the town's people of Winzeldorf. Kurt was then chased by an angry mob and was about to be killed when Professor X mentaly paralized the crowd and offered him to join the X-men X-Men Kurt joined the X-men as Nightcrawler. During a traning session with Shadowcat & Closesuss and getting traped by Logan in the end, there was a huge explosion which destroyed the school. Feeling homelesss, Kurt left the X-men and went on his own. A true hero Kurt was next seen sneaking on a cargo ship in disgise,trying to help mutants that were not being treated fairly, he confronted the ship's captain threating to drop him that if he dosen't feed or care for them. After that, a group of "pirates" invaded the ship trying to find the the powerful mutants. Kurt batled the pirates but was knocked out in the process. Kurt woke up only to find himself among the mutants that were captured while the others were still on the ship for being usless. Kurt teleported there and asked to what their powers were but they told him their powers were useless, Kurt told them that "" mutants are not cursed but gifted", this encouraged the young mutants to tell him and and help save the captured mutants, together they rebuilt the ship, freed the mutants and batled the pirates and won. After the events, the X-men arrived asking him ton rejoin the team. However, he refused stateing that he still had to take thee mutants to Genosha, Wolverine understood and told him to call if he needed them. A new life with love As promised, Kurt brought all the mutants to Genosha safely. He was confronted by Magneto who offered him a place in his island. Kurt was shown around by the Scarlet witch. The two developed romantic feelings for each other. Kurt contacted the X-men, he said that he was thinking of staying for a while. On his first night, Kurt went to Dazzeler's concert with Wanda, after the party, they saw a mutant trying to escape Genosha. Kurt stopped him and asked Wanda to show him their prisons. Wanda showed him the cells which seemed to be very nice. Kurt then met Dust who told him not to be fooled by the apperance of the cell and asked him to meet her there. That night, Kurt found the cells empty and a secret entrance that leads to the real cells. Magneto spotted him and asked him to forget about them . However, Kurt refused and was chased by the Acoylts.When Nightcrawler tried to contact the X-men, he was confronted by the Scarlet witch who claimed that her father was doing was right for all mutants but Kurt didn't belive her and went back to the X-men by teleporting through the rain. When he reached the mansion, Kurt was approched by Logan who Knocked him out and revealed to be Mystique. Hunting Grounds Kurt was brought back on Genosha and trapped in a prison designed for him. Wanda alwayes talked to trying to cheer him up but always failed. When Spiral returned, she kidnaped both of the m and brought them to Mojo's universe were they would run for their lives from Mojo's men. They defeated all of them but then had to face Logan who was controled by Mojo. They fought him and won. After that the three left t but were confronted by Magneto who wanted to imprison both X-men for kidnaping his daughter. Wanda convinced him let them go. Kurt offered her to go with them but she refuse and then kissed him before leaving with Magneto An X-man again Kurt rejoined the X-men and fought by their side. He went on alot of missions with them. He was present in a fight with Juggernut. Gambit Nightcrawler went with Wolverine to Genosha to warn Wanda about Gambit. When Gambit blew up Genosha, Kurt saved Wanda by teleporting her to a tower. When Magneto approched them, Kurt left. Final battle When the phenoix Force was unleashed and causing disasters, Nightcrawler sided the X-men to stop it. Powers and abilaties 'Powers' Teleportatin: Nightcrawler's main power is teleporting, he can only teleport to short distance about 2 miles. However, he can't teleport to places he had never seen otherwise he would get killed. Wall-crawling: Nightcrawler can crawl on walls. Super strength: Kurt has shown to have super strength. Night vision: Kurt can see in the dark Camoflague: Due to his dark blue fur, Kurt can hid in the shadows, becoming totally unseen by anyone. 'Abilates' Swordsman: Kurt is shown to be able to handle a sowrd. Hand-to-hand-combat: Kurt is an ecxellent hand-to-hand combatent. acrobat: Kurt has shown to have good skills in acrobat. Leadershipe: As seen in X-Caliber, Kurt is shown to have good leadershipe. Intelligents: Kurt has shown to have High intelligents. Multipule language: Kurt can speak German and English Wepons Kurt once used Two pair of sowrds in a battle Relationshipes Wolverine Kurt seems to be close to his leader. Logan also seems to be close to him as well. During the series, Logan has shown how much he care about Kurt. In X-caliber he threatened Mojo when the latter was threatning Kurts life. Another hint is that when he chose Kurt to come with him to Genosha to stop Gambit ( or due to Kurt's relationshipe with Wanda). Wolverine also calls Kurt "Elf" Storm Kurt seems to be good friends with Ororo, it was hinted in Greetings from Genosha when strom was worried about Kurt & asked him when he was coming back. Scarlet Witch Nightcrawler is romantically involed with the scarlet witch. He first met Wanda when he brought the mutants to Genosha and ever since then, the two developed feeelings towards each other. Their relationshipe was strained when Kurt found out about the imprisoned mutants. Rogue Rogue is Kurt's foster sister. The two didn't show any hints in the series. It's unknown if they are aware of their family ties or not. Mystique Raven is Kurt's mother. The relationshipe between them is unknown. Although in Greetings from Genosha, she knocks him out & brings him back to Genosha which hints that it might be possible she dosn't seem to care for him. It is unknown wheather Kurt is aware of his familyties with her or not. In Marvel Comics Kurt Wagner was born to the mutant Mystique and the demonic mutant Azazel. His last name comes from his step-father Baron Christian Wagner. He was abandoned by his mother for his demon like apperence that he got from his father. Kurt would be raised by Margal Szardos and her two children Jimaine and Stephan in a circus. Kurt would grow up to be religuos. As an adult, Kurt killed his brother who had gone mad and killing children. The people of the vilage thought he was a demon and chased him. Thankfully, professor X saved him and offered him to join the X-men Triva * Nightcrawler has more episodes where he is the main character other than the rest of the X-men (except of course Wolverine) *If the series continued, there were speculations that Nightcrawler's and the Scarlet witch's daughter Nocturne ( from another dimention) would have shown up. This is uncertain since the series was cancelled. *Although never mentioned in the series, Nightcrawler was a circus performer as mentioned in X-men spotlight. Quoats Hindsight part 1 *"Vhy don't you just phaze zrough it?" *"your an X-men, do it yourself" *"Five more seconds until I vin" X-Caliber *"Your welcome" *"Yes but you can call me Kurt" *"No I felt the same thing about my powers when I was your age" *"yes but on a liky ship like this, I wish I could breath under water" *"You better go to your mother" *"hello captain" Greetings from Genosha *"Is that a problem Magneto?" *"Your castle is madec of metal?" *"Nien, I left the X-men after the...blast" *"Hello" *"Your father?" *"All my life I never thought I'd come out to see a concert" *"May I use your cape?" *"Vanda may I see the cells?" *"I had fun tonghit" *"Who are you?" *"Tell me who are you first" Category:X-Men Category:Male